


Birthday Joy

by NothingToSayAbout



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Weddings, let's ignore the fact that i posted this one day late, some light angst here and there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingToSayAbout/pseuds/NothingToSayAbout
Summary: Saihara never knew what was birthday joy. Why did people take joy in it! It was just a date. Nothing more.Or perhaps it was the fact that no one used to care about his birthday that twisted his vision of this particular day.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Birthday Joy

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't rechecked, I'm sorry in advantage. My keyboard is crap and I don't have much times now because school.  
> I actually am better at art, but writing is fun so I still wrote this nonetheless. Happy Birthday Ultimate Detective, Shuuichi Saihara!  
> (I used shuuichi because I personally like it. Sorry beforehand if this annoys you.)

Saihara had never known what birthday joy like.

It was weird, to say at least. Having famous director and actress as parents, leading people to assume he always had a big big party thrown around, and of course, people assumed it was fun and expensive.

Reality hit hard.

A poorly decorated card, with lame words, "Happy birthday Shuuichi Saihara!" lied on his empty desk, was enough to answer all questions.

It wasn't that bad though. His parents were always away. It was better that way. Saihara wouldn't have to listen to every of their bitter arguments at night. Or he didn't have to harm himself (unconsiously and consiously) to relieve the stress. It was better that way.

(But Saihara always felt hollow on his birthday.)

Only up to his tenth, Saihara moved in with his uncle. That little request came from his uncle, that the navy haired boy used to turn down, turned out way better than he anticipated. His uncle, despite being a busy detective, loved and cared from Saihara just as any parents would. He even bought crime novels for him to read, when his uncle noticed Saihara was interested in detective work! He was such a good uncle, sometimes, Saihara even mistaken him for his father.

(But that still couldn't sweep away the empty feeling whenever his uncle was away at his birthday to solving crimes. It was ok though. Saihara didn't tell his uncle his birthday or whatsoever, beside, he has already done so much for the sad little boy.)

A stare.

A blank stare into his gambogeish grey eyes. Sent shivers down his spine.

The lifeless pair of pupils, yet so furious, so maddening, looked straight into the pure eyes. Bitter and silent despise spit out of his malicious staring, as the man was dragged away by the police. His naïve mind, of a fourteenth child, could never expected a storm coming up.

The clock ticked, at exactly 0AM, september seventh, a file arrived from his uncle. All details, about the man's motive and background living were revealed.

(Shame.)

He got his title as the Ultimate Detective.

(But after all, it meant nothing.)

Saihara picked up his cap from the ground.

It fell, after a purple head ran from behind him and bumped into his back. Both collapsed onto the ground. His hat fell off too. He stuttered an apologize, while picking up the dark coloured cap on the ground. Before he could put it back on, pair of purple eyes stared into his. Panic. Anxiety. All rising at once. Saihara tried to look away. But he couldn't. Just as his heart began to beating harder out of fear, a sentence rang through his ears, a sentence forever changed him without knowing.

"You look beautiful!"

(The octopus-like haired boy - did he also mention his hair actually looked like an octopus - did apologize afterwards, and went running again, as a magenta gravity-defying haired chased him after, his face full of weird marks and doodles. That shortie must have pranked the poor friend.)

Saihara did not know what to expect more, when that same purple head sat next to him, in the same class, along with his also-purple-haired-but-it-also-challenge-gravity haired friend. Atua, that octopus haired also sat in front of him. W-Wait, that wasn't a complaint though, he kind of enjoyed being by him. Especially considering who could have complimented a stranger you bumped and knocked them down onto the stress while running from your angry friend except that small boy? Seemed about right.

He noticed the boy in front of him peaked around the class carefully. Then, in a swift moment, a piece of paper landed in front of him. The note written:

"hello beauty :) name's Kokichi Ouma, and i'm gonna rule the world later on UwU would you like to join meh organization :)"

Saihara snickered a bit to himself, but still getting flustered from the small compliment. He dragged the pen he was currently holding on the paper, as the ink line followed. Neither Saihara nor Ouma, expected such small things resulted in a bigger and definitely more satisfying ending in the future.

"Umh. Ok? My name's Shuuichi Saihara. I would like to know about your organization :D."

(He, for the first time, actually happened to made friend by 'accident'.)

"Shumai!"

"No it isn't my name Ouma-kun—"

"It fucking is! Do you still want to keep your position in my secret organization?! I will make you my slave if that attitude keep going!"

Saihara laughed to himself, "Ok ok Ouma-sama," He giggled at Ouma's loud laugh, "I will be your lowest slave if I continue with this attitude."

"That's my slave!" Ouma exclaimes with a wide grin spreading on his face. The navy haired in front of him just laughed harder, "No no no, I am not your slave yet! I'm just your peasant as you said!"

"Well now you are!"

"No I am not!"

"You did not accept your role!" Ouma's eyes began to swell up in probably-fake tears, as he continued with a sorrowful tone, "WAH!!! Shumai did not want to join my organization and respect its leader!!! Meanie!"

Saihara's anxiety could have risen by any time. But knowing his friend, the detective just rolled his eyes, "You know I'm not like that."

The tears immediately vanished away, just as quick as when they appeared, as a wide grin once again adorning the leader's face. His familiar laugh echoed within the classroom, "Nishishi! You caught my lies! A detective you are!"

'A detective you are' huh...

Saihara chuckled mockingly to himself.

(But he felt happy.)

"Saihara-chan!" Ouma's voice rang from the other side of the crowd. In a short time, the duo made it outside of the school, away from all the noises. Ouma held Saihara's hand, as he dragged the detective boy all around the town.

(His hands felt so warm. Yet, mine were so cold.)

"Do you have any plans for yourself?" A sudden question escaped Ouma's lips, "I mean, it's already graduation, and we're gonna be seperated..."

That hollow feeling flooded through his mind again. But this time, it screamed with a mentally torturing pain. No, his whole body, his cells, his eyes, his blood, all sounded like they were screaming.

"I don't think we will b-be seperated.."

"What?" Came a surprised answer.

Saihara shyly looked away from Ouma's stare, but he took a paper from his pocket, and handed the shorter boy. "I-It's my address, and phone numbers. Sorry I didn't give you while we're still studying together. I was insecure about it."

For a moment, Ouma face was blank. The detective's mind immediately made up possible worst screnarios he could think of.

But then, his face lit up.

"Thank you Sushi!" S-Sushi..?

Nonetheless, he laughed. And so did Ouma.

There was something about his happy face, that Saihara wanted to keep forever.

(The detective works, however, reminded him he couldn't.)

Saihara admitted it, to himself, or to whoever. He didn't care. Fuck, he had a crush on Ouma.

It wasn't such a bad thing? R-Right? He just absolutely loved his smile, his wicked grin while planning out "How to Dominate the World with Panta". He also loved his habit of twisting hairs while thinking or bored out, and sometimes even did it with Saihara's hair. It resulted in his curly strands, which, honestly, the navy haired boy didn't mind. And he would also love the way his 'friend' pranked the others, and laughing out loud in such an energetic while being so charming also count-

Fuck.

He definitely crushed that short boy.

But Saihara was sure, that gremlin would never love him back. He would never. Why would Ouma love such a miserable failure like him? It would be so mocking to him if he did, almost as if Ouma humiliate him out of pity for such a love deprived boy? It was just.. why would he love Saihara?

But whatever that meant, or whatever would turn out, seeing Ouma happy, was, and is enough.

He vowed to keep Ouma safe, and sound. Even if it would cost his life.

(And he did.)

Burn.

Fire.

The flame fairy, dancing with the grim reaper. Reaped away lives. Saihara's eyes could not even bear opening because of the smokes. Saihara and Ouma happened to visit their old school right on this fateful day. Even though, he could only recall the memories of the fire, and flame, dancing mercilessly around the building. Ruthless walls of flames crawling up what's remaining of a once glory school, now down to ashes. Ouma dragged him to the emergency exit. The toxic air burnt his nose, and his eyes. His vision blurred. A big part of the cement ceiling fell, just at where they were at moments ago. Deaths missed two lives again, Saihara thought. He only mindlessly followed Ouma's steps. Through this burning hell.

A flickered, but shine brightly a green line, caught their attention.

"Exit"

"Shumai! Stayed consious! We nearly made it!" Said Ouma, as he pulled Saihara towards the door.

"Ugh! Open! You damn door! I will miss my wedding with Shumai just like this!" Saihara snickered a bit, he helped Ouma hit the door open. Finally, after some solid seconds, the door finally wide open, to the freedom. Ouma lit up, as he held Saihara's hand, and yank him to safety.

Saihara heard a loud crack, on the ceiling. Where Ouma stood.

Without a thought, as the detective freed his hand from Ouma, he pushed him forward, through the door.

The white, ugly ceiling collapsed on him. As the walls collapsed, and prevented whoever outside, or inside, to go through.

He sucked in a poisonous breath. The smoke cause him to cough violently. The heavy cementite refused to free Saihara. But even if it did, where could Saihara run to? There was no escape by then. The flames would swallow him up, and claimed its rightful final prize. A desperate escaper.

Saihara felt his consiousness slipping away. Ouma's sobbing and crying from the other side felt like an illusion. Red, like the colour of love, blood spit out of his pretty mouth. All of his organs, begging to be freed, to escape from the intense pressure of the ceiling. Blood began to spit from the earlier injuries, when both of the detective and the leader was desperately trying to escape and got hit by some small falling pieces of the ceiling. But this was not some small ones. This was a huge problem. Saihara's head felt dizzy, as if he was dying. Oh yeah, he was. But it didn't matter.

All that mattered.

Was Ouma survived.

Ouma's voices from sounded so painful, but he would live just good, and maybe even better without Saihara.

Saihara closed his eyes, as the flames dancing around him, locking the detective into an inescapable merry-go-round of death.

It would be better if he just vanished that way.

It was such a shame, this same day, was his birthday.

Saihara felt a tear rolled down his face, before dozed off.

("Saihara-chan!!! Please answer me!"  
"Saihara!! You can't just die like that!"  
"Saihara!! Please!! Don't make me scared! I love you! Please wake up! Please answer me!!"  
"Saihara!! Shuuichi Saihara!! Ultimate Detective-san! Please live please live please live please live!!"  
"Shuuichi! Please, please just live. I don't want to lose you like my father. Shuuichi! Survive please! Don't die! I love you! Please just stay alive!"  
"Shumai!! Wake up, it's your birthday dumbass! I didn't even get to congrats you for getting older!"  
"Shuuichi!! I know I'm an idiot for not confessing my love!!! I'm sorry! I promise I will never love you if that is what you want! Please!"

"Survive!!")

"Shuuichi?" Kokichi calls from the other side of the door, "You done darling?"

Shuuichi unlocks the door. Kokichi, with his hair tied up behind him, along with an absolutely beautiful white suit on him, grinning. The detective found himself smiling at the beautiful sight, "Yeah, I'm done. Can you help me make my hair though? I would prefer my lovely leader to do it rather than I do."

"Of course my queen! Now turn around!" Kokichi excitedly motions for him along with his words. The navy boy did exactly the same as he said, and he feels the comb's teeth sneaks between his silky hair strands. Kokichi, as he is brushing Shuuichi's hair, caresses the scar that ran along Shuuichi's spine, mutters, "My lovely husband shouldn't have pushed me out of that ceiling. You made me cry for whole three months. And now there are scars on his pretty back."

The taller male laughs slightly, "But what if you die? We wouldn't have had you confessing maybe. And we wouldn't be married by now."

He feels Kokichi leaning his head on his back. A faint mutter, "Yeah.."

Shuuichi smiled, "I wouldn't have so much happy events on my birthday if not thanks to you by the way."

"Duh! That's a boyfrie- the leader husband's role!" Kokichi exclaims, as he stands straight up, "You, as my queen, must always have a happy birthday! I won't allow you to be alone anymore! That's dumb!"

"Daily reminder to you that everytime I asked you about your birthday while we were still in high school, you drove the topic to your secret organization." Shuuichi spoke.

"Friendly reminder that you was too fucking oblivious to my crush because you believed you didn't deserve my love." Kokichi backfired.

Both the purple head and the navy head stare at each other for a moment, before bursting out laughing.

"Oh my god Shuuichi! I can't believe you! Your emo self is so horrifying!"

"Oh yeah?! Who kept their mouth shut having such a good father even though he passes away?"

"Aw Shuuichi you are so stunned by my backfires you can't find another thing to talk shit about me can you?"

"Shut up you gremlin!"

"Shut up you emo!"

They both laughed in bliss.

(Shuuichi Saihara smiles brightly as he stands in front of Kokichi.

It was such a shame neither of his parents come. But he had his uncle on his back. He even complains for "Jesus, when can I find myself such a loving husband like yours!"

Many of his high school classmates also came, Kaede, Miu ("BWAHAHA!!! I knew it!! You were the bottom the whole time!"), Ryoma, Gonta, Kaito, Kirumi,.. Everybody came! Shuuichi was so grateful!

He takes a deep breath in.

Today is September 7th. His used to be empty birthday. And his wedding.

Shuuichi steps into the church. His wedding clothes today, was Kokichi's design, for him and only him. A traditional white suit, but added some dress designs, making it merely looks like a dress.

The whole times, Shuuichi was on the ninth cloud. This feels like a dream. Getting married to his long time crush! Only when he feels Kokichi's hand wraps around his body, he realized, the leader is carrying the detective in such a lovingly bridal style!

Shuuichi knows, his birthday used to be the most hollow.

Now it's the happiest.)

Shuuichi leaned his face into Kokichi's chest, muttering.

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an animation, which I drew Shuuichi during the fire accident.
> 
> https://twitter.com/saltless15/status/1303359810138636289?s=21
> 
> You can check if you want to.  
> Be warned, I'm nowhere near a good artist nor animator. I still need to improve in art and need to learn more in animating.  
> Gosh, I love that detective so much.  
> Also, I kind of rushed the ending ;w;  
> Congrats! You made it to here! Here is a cookie for you 🍪. Stay safe, keep calm, don't panic. We can make it through this hellish year!
> 
> Anyway, anyone who read this, do you think I should make a sequel describe Saihara and Ouma's... umh.. consummation..


End file.
